the_british_reptiles_and_amphibiansfandomcom-20200214-history
British Reptiles And Amphibians
Welcome to the British Herping Wiki This website is founded and Managed by The British Reptiles And Amphibians Trust 2013© Click here to join the British Reptiles & Amphibians Trust. Youtube pages http://www.youtube.com/user/snakes1000000?feature=mhee http://www.youtube.com/user/Snakes1000000HD?feature=results_main Facebook Page http://www.facebook.com/TheBritishHerpingWiki This is the only website to include ALL the amphibians & reptiles which you can find in Britain. It includes all the introduced species as well. From the Wall Lizard to the Dice snake. Our aim is to have 1,000 pages on this site. The aim of the British Herping Wiki is to show the emence diversity of the native species and that of the introduced species of reptiles and amphibians which have bred in the UK. Check out our articals; you will be suprised just how many species have bred here and have created a sustainable population. If you have seen any other Reptiles Or Amphibians In the UK Which Aren't on this website please feal free to add a page about it: http://britishherping.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage Make sure to state where you saw it. You can add information about it from Wikipedia. But don't add any information from any other website other than that. We would also apreciate it if you add pictures and videos to this site to help illustrate the pages. Or if your unsure about adding it yourself cantact me at snakes1000000@hotmail.co.uk to add the page for you, THANKS! Don't forget to mention where you saw the reptile/amphibian. How You Can Help? The staff at the British Herping Wiki would mainly appreciate it if you could edit/add more pages to the category of "Habitats" as this category is most in need of help content/quantity wise. They would also appreciate it if you could add any photo's you have taken of any amphibians & reptiles that you have seen in the UK, or of any that you've seen out of the UK but exsists in the UK, wheather it's native/non-native. You can check to see if the species has bred in the UK by checking out the list of pages on amphibians & reptiles on the British Herping wiki. Also if you know of any amphibians/reptiles that have bred/breeding in the UK that isn't on this wiki feal free to add a page about it. You can just copy and paste information from wikipedia. Don't forget to state where it has bred. When we first started the wiki, it only had "12" or "13" species if you include the Pool frog; which are all the native species to the UK, but now we have a total of 76 species on the wiki. Virtually all of them have atleast 20 breeding pairs within the UK. But we still need your help. If you have seen any amphibians or reptiles in the UK which aren't on the British Wildlife Wiki/British Herping Wiki please feel free to add a page about it. Just state where the population is and then add lots of information about it. You can copy & paste any information about the species from wikipedia BUT NOT FROM ANY OTHER WEBSITE! You can even do a little research on the species to see if there have been any other sitings of the species in the UK aswell. '' Thankyou for your time. '' Pages on this wiki Click Here to see all the amphibians breeding in the UK Click Here to see all the Reptiles breeding in the UK If your new to herping or just need some advice or help with herping click Here 'to go to our herping help page. This page has a list of different turtorial videos which will help you herp. From How to catch a lizard to How to herp in your garden. And if your unsure on which habitats different species live in click Here to go to our habitats page. Please feal free to search for a page YouTube Partership Program ''This is a YouTube Partnership Network dedicated to herping channels. It is free to join and requires no contract. But will still benifit your channel in many ways... The British Reptiles & Amphibians Trust Was founded in 2013, by Matthew Higginson. The aim of this organisation is to unite all Herpetologists on youtube as ONE! Not just herpers from the UK, but everyone. Weather you just video your pet reptiles/Amphibians or weather you actually go out herping, it doesn't matter. We want as many people to join as possible. I don't see why you won't want to join as it's free, and will do noting but help promote your youtube channel, also I get no benifit out of this. All the details about this free service can be found here: http://britishherping.wikia.com/wiki/The_British_Reptiles_%26_Amphibians_Trust The British Herping Wiki App's Recently I have published a few apps for this website - They are all available on all iOS Devices and all Androids. Links to all the apps are below: Our main app: *Android Version *iOS Version (Apple App Store) ---- '''Other Apps: *British Herping Wiki App *British Herping Wiki Desktop Version App *Herping YouTube Partership Network App *Snakes1000000 App (Our YouTube Channel App) *British Herping Wiki Facebook App * British Herping Wiki Twitter App * British Herping Wiki GWWA App Recent uploads in "Gallery" Global Wildlife Wiki Alliance The British herping wiki is a member of the GWWA "Global Wildlife Wiki Alliance. If your wiki would like to join this ascosiation please go to this link. http://gwwa.wikia.com/wiki/Global_Wildlife_WIki_Alliance_Wiki Contact the creator/owner to see how you could become a member too. Trust me they will help your wiki loads in getting more members and editors. Our Copyright Policy WE DO NOT TAKE CREDIT '''for any photos on this website off wikipedia. And they are only on this website as a guidline of what the Amphibian or reptile looks like. And any photos off wikipedia on this site are all labled from '''wikipedia. We will only add photos if the photo on wikipedia says the following or something simular to this: If your image is on this website please contact me at the above email adress about your concerns and we will remove it immidiatly-THANKYOU . All pictures off wikipedia or any other site on this wiki are all either released into the public domain or are licenced under the creative commons share allike license. |} Alliance Wiki's Latest Activity Google Analytics app_id=&uid=&purchased=&accessed=&secret=84f3c348a20218658f27eae0045d68d4 Category:Browse Category:Reptiles Category:Amphibians